His Lady
by Lollipop456
Summary: Very AU. An injured Sir Godfrey winds up in London, and is cared for by a young peasant named Winifred. When she discovers who he is, will she run in fear or will she give true love a worthy chance? Possible Mary-Sue.
1. Chapter 1

Winifred was exhausted. She had been performing chores the entire morning, and had just begun to collect the vegetables from the garden. Just as she placed a carrot in the basket; she heard the sound of a horse galloping. Wiping the dirt on her apron, she stood and saw a young man approaching the cottage on horseback.

"Father, someone is coming!" shouted Winifred.

Winifred quickly wiped the sweat and dirt from her face, and gave a curtsy when the man finally arrived. It didn't take Winifred too long to see a bloody rag was wrapped tight around his neck.

"Your name, my lady?" asked the man, hardly able to speak.

"Winifred Tibon of London, my lord." said Winifred.

"Are you the lady of this house?"

"I suppose I am, sir. My mother passed recently, and left me to care for my father and for our home."

"Could you fetch me some water for my horse?"

"My lord, perhaps you should speak to my fath-"

"Please. I've been traveling for four days, with no rest and my horse is thirsty."

"Very well, my lord."

Winifred walked over to the well and drew a bucket of water. She grabbed the ladle and scooped some of the water into it, and then offered it to the stranger's horse. After the horse had its fill, Winifred offered the ladle to the the stranger, but was surprised when he pushed it away.

"Why won't you drink, my lord?" asked Winifred.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Aye, my lord."

"Do you see this scar on my lip?"

The stranger pointed to a small scar on his top lip; Winifred nodded slowly, fearing what was to come.

"It was given to me by Robin Longstrade of Nottingham. Do you know his name?"

"I do, my lord. He's an outlaw."

"Twice, he tried to kill me. The first, left me with this scar. The second..."

The stranger unwrapped the rag from his neck, revealing what seemed to be two small holes in his neck. At first, Winifred couldn't believe that someone would be able to survive being struck in the neck; soon, her disbelief became concern.

"My lord, come inside. I may be able to help you." said Winifred.

"You would help a stranger?"

"Only if he's been kind, my lord."

The stranger nodded and dismounted his horse. Winifred help him into the house and over to the fireplace, where she sat him on a stool. Just then, her father Lionel came into the room and nearly turned white as a sheet when he saw the injured stranger.

"Winifred, you should not extend your kidness to this man." said Lionel.

"Father, he's hurt, and he means no harm." argued Winifred.

"Are you mad? You are helping Sir Godfrey! This man is a traitor to our country!" bellowed Lionel.


	2. Chapter 2

Winifred stared at Godfrey in amazement; the man, who was said to have lead a French army against England, his own country, the man who was thought to be dead by many, was sitting here in her cottage.

"You're not welcomed here. Your blood should be filling an ocean, not spilling on my floor." said Lionel.

Winifred came out of her state-of-shock and ripped off a small piece of fabric from the bottom of her dress.

"This should be thick enough to hold the wounds close." said Winifred.

"Winifred, what are you doing?" asked Lionel.

"I won't allow him to die; no matter what he's done, he should be given a chance to live."

Lionel stormed out of the cottage, and Winifred took a bone needle from her pocket and slowly began to stitch the holes in Godfrey's neck.

Thirty minutes later, Winifred was able to close the wounds with the fabric from her dress and Godfrey seemed to be all right, despite losing quite a bit of blood.

"Thank you." said Godfrey.

"For what, my Lord?" asked Winifred.

"For saving my life."

"It was a Christian deed, and I've always been one to act on good will."

"Why show compassion towards the man that could have brought your home to ruins?"

Winifred was slightly angered by Godfrey's statement, but chose to ignore it. She gave a sigh and went to a cupboard; pulling out two wool blankets and a pillow made of cloth.

"I made these myself." said Winfired, laying the blankets and pillow in front of the fire.

"What are you doing?" asked Godfrey.

"I won't have an injured man lay in front of a dying fire, with nothing but their own skin to keep them warm; you'll sleep in my bed tonight." said Winifred.

"You're sharing your chamber?"

"It would hardly pass for a chamber, my lord, but it is better than a cold floor."

"Your father will not approve."

"I will speak with him."

Godfrey nodded and allowed Winifred to help him to her room and into her bed. She tucked him under the covers and then blew out the candle; leaving Godfrey to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.

"How dare you?" A voice yelled.

Winifred turned around and saw Lionel. Never had she seen her father look so angry, and so dissapointed with her. Winfired sighed and closed the door to her room, so Godfrey would be unable to hear their conversation.

"Father, it's for one night. He's too weak to travel." said Winifred.

"I would rather you pity the king of France, then a traitor to our country." said Lionel.

"No matter his deeds, Father. He's still a man, and no different than any of God's creatures." argued Winifred.

Lionel sighed. "Will he gone by morning?" He asked.

"Yes, father. Before the sun rises."

Winifred kissed Lionel on the cheek and laid down on her makeshift bed in front of the fire. She knew it was wrong to lie to her father, and she knew that he was going to be terribly angry with her in the morning. But Godfrey could not leave until he had recovered from his wounds, and Winifred was going to be sure of that.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Winifred was awaken by the sound of the rooster's crow. She first checked on Godfrey, and found him sound asleep. For a few moments, she stood at the door to her bedroom, watching Godfrey's chest rise and fall, assuring herself that he was alive. As Godfrey began to stir, Winifred ducked out of the room and went outside. After washing her father's horse, feeding the animals, and collecting vegetables, she returned inside to start making pottage for breakfast.

By the time that the pottage was done, it was a little after dawn and Lionel had just woken up. He approached Winifred, kissed the top of her head, and then took a seat at the table.

"Was your sleep pleasant, Father?" Winifred asked.

"Aye, it was. I apologize for my behavior, Winnie. We rarely have visitors in our house, and Sir Godfrey was not a man to be trusted. I thought that he would..." Lionel sighed and then smiled. "It's no matter. You made him leave, and that gives me joy to know my daughter will be forever obedient."

Winifred said nothing and quickly served her father a bowl of pottage. She waited for him to finish and to step outside, before serving another bowl. This one, she took to her bedroom to serve to Godfrey.

"My lord, I've brought your breakfast." Winifred closed the door behind her and approached the bed. "It's not what you are likely accustomed to, but it's enough to keep up your strength and fill your stomach."

Winifred sat on the bed and began to feed Godfrey the pottage. Every time he swallowed, Winifred would see Godfrey wince.

"I can only imagine your pain, my lord, but you must eat." Winifred said.

Godfrey nodded and Winifred continued to feed him. Suddenly, they both heard footsteps and waited for them to pass before Winifred continued to feed Godfrey.

"Your father...He doesn't know that I'm still here, does he?"

Winifred shook her head. "No, my lord. He doesn't know."


End file.
